


After heathers

by That_one_emo



Category: Heathers
Genre: Bombs, Death, F/M, Murder, No Fluff, No Smut, Sad, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12806001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_one_emo/pseuds/That_one_emo
Summary: What would of happend if J.D had blown up they school with veronica?





	After heathers

**Author's Note:**

> This story is very sad and there are some triggering things so if death and suicide are not your things then I suggest not to read this.As I said in the tags there is no happy ending and no fluff and no smut.This is my own story.

“Veronica please open the door. We can finally be free of the jocks,and the Heathers. Heather treated you like crap,can she do that anymore? Ram and Kurt spread those horrible rumors about you, can they say those things about you anymore. I will save this town from the jocks and people who treat people like Betty Fynn, and Martha Dunnstock like crap. Then finally we can all be free. “Veronica, baby, please open the door and come with me to Westerburg high and we can make s'mores as we watch the smoke pour out the doors.”J.D, you are starting to scare me,Veronica “said cowering in fear behind her locked door.”Fine Veronica be like that then if you won’t help me then i’ll do it myself.” Finally finding the strength to open the door I unlocked the door just in time to see him turn to my window to climb back out,I said “You win Jason Dean, you win”Little did I Know that, that was the last time I would see my room.When I sat on his motorcycle seat I said in a barely audible whisper “I’m scared J.D,I’m scared that we might not be able to get out of what we are about to do.”Then with the roar of his engine we were gone.  
In what felt like hours,we were at their high school,Westerburg. Then I realized, we were going to do this during the prom pep rally.  
He was ready for this,he had put a pack of thermals in the basement of the school which was right next to the gymnasium where everyone was going to be.I was going to become a Dead Girl Walking.J.D had this froze image of a perfect life were his mother was a little stronger,where she had stayed around a little longer,were his dad was good were grown ups understood,where we had met before his parents taught him that life and love was war.But i didn't want to lose him in this insane world,so i went along with him and his insane plan.His plan might have been insane but he was still mine. I didn't want to lose him so here we are in the basement of my high school the bomb. “ the bomb has a 30 second timer I'll be right back you, so when I say take off running around like a blaze of hell are behind you.” “ but JD you swear that you will be behind me I don't want to lose you.” “of course I'll be right behind you.” 30 -29-28 27-26- 25-24-23-22 -21-20.” Now Ronnie run.19-18-17-16-15-14-13-12-11-10-9-8 Then I grabbed his hand and you ran out the side entrance into the parking lot where then we have only a few seconds to take cover 7-6-5-4-3-2-then all I saw were flames then he grabbed my hand and said time to leave we have to leave now we will be going to prison for ever first of all blowing up our school and said about they might find out about Heather Chandler Ram Sweeney and Kurt Kelly I said where where would you be going he said Lawrence Kansas he already had an apartment up there last week he was before he was in Sherwood he bought an apartment up there and just in case this was that last resort we needed.  
*****************************************  
September 1,1990  
We were criminals when we ran away from Sherwood,Ohio ,I mean we blew up our high school,Westerburg High.We killed heather Chanler,Ram Sweeney,and Kurt Kelly.Everyone still thinks it was a suicide but we really know what happened in September of 1989.J.D and I now live in Lawrence, Kansas in fear of getting questioned by the cops.Well mainly me because well to put in kindly I helped three kids commit suicide.I wanted them dead but not really dead just not such a bully to my friends Betty and to Martha. J.D says that if I go to the police then I will get fried by electric chair.I killed everyone in that school.All the jocks,nerds,yearbook kids,the outcast,The prepps everyone. All because I was in love with J.D,I can’t live with all that blood on our hands.I killed my two best friends.I killed my ‘friends’ The Heathres.  
***************************************  
September 3,1990  
They were all there and I was too at the burnt grounds of my old high school.I could smell the burned flesh,black and rotting all around me like burnt animal.That’s all we are animals with shoulder pads and make up and football uniforms. They were there too the students of Westerburg high,They were all in black, like the army of death.Then out of all the black I saw three things that make my stomach drop,Three scrunchies, three very sickening faces and Me and J.D.Then they saw me and started coming after me like a shark attacking fish.Then I woke up drenched in sweat and tears, I was tangled in my sheets.I looked around for J.D but he was in the kitchen making breakfast.Then I decided it was time for me to pay the piper for the lives that I took. I was just about to jump off our balcony window when he walked in,His hair was everywhere like he has just woke up.He said “Hey are you-” then he looked at the balcony window and ran to me.When he got to me I saw his face was devoid of any color.He picked me off of the ledge like I weighed nothing,and cried on my shoulder then I heard him singing the same song that he sang to me last year. “Oh my god no veronica please don’t leave me alone you are all the I love I can’t do this alone please don’t go away.”As if a weight pulled us down to the floor,we crumpled down on the floor together just crying in eachother’s arms.He kept on saying “please don’t leave me like my mom did.”Then not even five minutes later we heard a knock on the door.I opened it then I froze,outside our apartment was a man in a police uniform.He asked if we were Jason Dean and Veronica Sawyer.I said that we were and then he told us to come with him down to the station.I must of looked scared because J.D told me it’s going to be fine Ronnie.  
TIME JUMP TO AFTER POLICE INVESTIGATION  
************************************  
September 25,1990  
When we got home J.D told me to listen to him and pay attention and that he had a plan.His plan was an insane one but it would work to get us out of the eyes of the cops forever.He said”Ronnie you can't live with the guilt of blowing up your school,and I can’t live with myself if you get life in prison for something I made you do.”Then he handed me ten pills.He told me he had this plan set up since we ran away.We were going to kill ourselves for two reasons. 1 so we could get away from the cops, 2 so we could be together forever.I agreed to writing my last suicide note to the world.Dear world,Jason dean and I were apart of the Westerburg tragedy.We were the only survivors.We were also there when Heather Chanler,Ram Sweeney and Kurt Kelly. We also were the criminals who blew up our high school in ‘89. We hope that the families of the students of Westerburg high will forgive us in time and for our families,We did it because we loved each other not to get revenge over your children but because we loved each other so much that it drove us both to murder in the first degree.  
YOURS TRULY,VERONICA SAWYER AND JASON DEAN.  
Then we looked in each other's eyes for the last time as we swallowed the pills and said I love you to each other for the last time as we waited for death to take us.I layed there memorizing his face as I fell into an irreversible sleep.


End file.
